thundering cuddles
by organic haircoat
Summary: this really honestly is just a shameless piece of fluff, Jack is bunnymund's kit and toothiana is his wife. Jack's season ends sooner and Bunnymund coaxes him back to the den before they curl up together


There was thunder storm outside and it was making Jack Frost terrified. He whimpered and shuddered underneath the large tree, there was nothing about being in Burgress in a thunderstorm that he liked. Usually he managed to avoid the worst ones of the season, but this time he was caught out with April who had been told by Gaia that it was an early spring. This meant for Jack he was caught outside in the thunderstorms.

He briefly considered going to one of the guardian's homes, maybe north or Tooth's even Bunnymund's would be welcome. He wasn't sure if Sandy had an actual home, he'd never visited it by any chance and he'd only ever see the golden guardian on top of a sand cloud. He supposed though that if there was a home for the dream make it would probably just be a temporary bungalow that he'd made out of sand.

Jack curled up underneath the tree branch and tried not to mind so much and fat, heavy drops of water landed on his back and soaked his hoody. In this weather his clothes would take ages to dry again and he didn't have any other options to wear. He pulled his wet hoodie over his face and told himself to deal with the uncomfortable wet feeling because there was nothing else he could do. He didn't want to go and bother the guardians because usually he only visited them in his of seasons, but he'd been thrown off his duties early this year so he didn't really know what to do with himself especially since he didn't want to make a mess or cause mischief for any of the guardians that were actually planning huge festivals or celebrations like Bunny and North. Even the ones that worked all year round like too that he was scared of interrupting.

He knew that tooth said he was supposed to check in with her once a year at least but she was just being nice and it probably only counted while the threat of pitch was still around. So far the king of fear had stayed in the shadows for one hundred years and Jack saw that as cause enough to stop worrying about a fight.

There was no sound as Bunnymund's hole emerged near Jack's lake. But the winter spirit knew that someone was on his land immediately. He looked up and searched through the thick rin looking for however was searching around, not that he would have been able to do much if it was a human but it was always reassuring to know what had decided to enter his little ice kingdom.

"Bloody oath its cold here, Jackie! You out there?" Jack sat up and grabbed his staff pulling it into his chest and squirming against the tree trunk. He'd forgotten about the knocking on a tree rule, what if he had accidentally knocked on a tree with all his moving around and bunny thought it was a call and he'd messed everything up? He didn't want to be the reason that the guardians fought again, it always made him so upset to know that Sandy hadn't spoken to the other guardians for fifteen years after the blizzard of '68 problem.

"Frostbite, its bloody cold, doesn't make me wait long!" Bunnymund continued to call for Jack and crossed his huge furry arms over his chest calling for Jack. "Gaia sent me told me to check up on you and make sure you know that your season ended early. – Plus tooth hasn't seen you in a while she's missing you." Bunny spotted a shaded tree and lumbered towards it hoping to at least get some shelter so that he could search for Jack when the rain slowed down.

Jack listened carefully, so he hadn't upset anyone. That was good, but he still didn't really understand why Bunnymund was here, surely he could have just sent a messenger egg? Jack could have told it his message.

The branches keeping him mostly sheltered were pulled apart just in time for a large crack of lightening that filled the entire sky with light. Catching sight of it Jack whimpered and dived back towards the tree trunk.

"Crikey kid, you'll call pitch to you giving fear off like that. You don't like storms?" Bunny closed the tree branches and encased them in the bare shelter of the branches again, "this probably isn't the smartest place to be then. Don't you know lightening is attracted to trees?"

There was no response from Jack and Aster figured that Jack was well past the stage when you could talk to him like a teenager. It was one of the strange things about jack, he had several different moods and stages; one was where he was almost mature enough to be considered an adult and that was how the guardians first fought alongside Jack, the second was his teenager mood where he could be reasoned with but is urge to have fun was too much for him to resist, then there was a childish Jack. They didn't know that much about this personality trait of Jack's, but the moon had explained that it would always be present and probably appear more and more as Jack felt safer. At the moment however it happened when Jack felt very threatened.

Aster decided to treat Jack like he was one of his youngest believers. "Alright buddy, its okay, Pooka's can withstand thunderstorms did you know that?"

Aster peeked out from behind the tree trunk and shook his head. Aster crouched down and held his arms open for Jack. 'Yeah! We can take on all sorts of things, so if you come over here and hide with me I can keep you safe, because the thunder is…scared of me." Bunnymund paused for effect before he finished his sentence.

Jack winced when he saw the light from the sky again and rushed into Bunnymund's arms just quick enough to beat the instantaneous roar of thunder that came straight after it. Bunny tapped his foot still hunched over and soothing Jack. "Come on Kit, let's get you home." His fathering instincts were starting to rear his head and they all said to head straight for home, back to where Toothiana was waiting eagerly to see Jack.

Jack gabbed onto aster's fur as there was a short blast of wind while they fell straight through the earth and turned around quickly before Aster jumped into his warren where the weather was conflicting sharply where they had just left.

Tooth flew straight over to them both, "Oh look at you both you're soaked! Was it already raining when you got there Aster? I did try and tell April to let us get Jack you of there before she started up a snow clearing storm – honestly that girl has no patience. Baby Tooth there's a bicuspid in sector 12 – it needs emergency recovery, they're about to swallow it." Tooth pointed in the direction of the tunnel that would take baby tooth straight to section 12. The baby fairy looked disappointed to be leaving Jack, especially when he had just arrived back in the warren, but the fairy obediently flew off.

Tooth grabbed a towel and with aster's help gently started peeling off Jack's wet things. "Oh my goodness, why didn't you return as soon as they rain started? Did I tell you that I wanted you here?"

"I thought you meant for a yearly visit." Jack mumbled his answer quietly and let tooth strip him of his clothes unbothered by the action.

Bunnymund hopped off to get Jack some clean clothes while Tooth continued to fuss and towel Jack down. "A yearly only visit! I couldn't stand it, you had better be planning to visit more than that at least, otherwise I don't think me or Aster will be able to let you out again. Yet since it is you're off season now I think that it only fair that I and Bunny get to coddle you until Gaia wants you back out and making snow again. All the other younger spirits have guardians except for you; I personal don't know why Lord Time didn't pin you down sooner. But me and Aster have sorted everything out now, so that's all fixed up although I was surprised to find that we had strong opposition for Gaia she didn't really do much carrying for you when you were lonely for three hundred years. Although it isn't unreasonable to think that she just wanted to add a permanent member to her collection of seasonal sprites. The others are all old enough to be considered in charge of themselves so she can't really control them as well as she does here – which is worrying because what would she have done to you if Aster hadn't been so adamant that you had to be with us? Well anyway we couldn't have lost you because Gaia didn't fit the criteria you had to be married or something for at least three years and me and bunny have been together for nine hundred and then there was proof of marriage…gosh it was a lot to get done but it was all worth it to have you with us my darling little sweet tooth." The whole time tooth had been talking she had a towel over his head and had been drying his hair so Jack didn't hear a thing.

Aster finally came back when Jack's hair had stropped dripping with water with a pair of loose grey jeans, a plain print shirt and a green zip up for him to pull over as well as a fresh pair of boxers. Aster handed them over to Jack and directed them to a place where he could pull them on. "Try them on for size – north had them done so they should fit well, as long as the oversized Christmas elf did his job this time."

Jack put everything on and they did fit well so he came back out to thank Tooth and Aster. Tooth fluttered over to him immediately and zipped up his jacket, letting the frost cover it. "Keep it zipped up snowflake, no point in you not insulating you from the warmth." She pulled Jack into a hug and squeezed him gently.

Bunnymund couldn't fight his fathering needs anymore and wormed Jack out of Toothiana's grasp into his own hold. Jack was pliable with both of them as he was still needing comfort and touch after his freak-out over the storm. Bunny lifted Jack up off the ground and pressed the lithe body into his chest and let the Pooka's scent wash over Jack. It was frustrating his animal side that Jack didn't smell like him, especially when frostbite was his kit, so it made sense for them to smell the same. Tooth was his and she smelt like him, he growled a little without thinking and tucked jack closer to him.

Jack snuggled into the warm fur and tooth pulled Aster into their shared room, the three of them lay down on the bed together, with Jack in the middle and kept safe between them both and one long heavy arm covering both Tooth, his wife, and Jack, his kit as they slept.


End file.
